The big step
by vaiolet90
Summary: Harry is finally ready to take his relationship with Ginny to the next level; the marriage. How he is going to propose? And how Witch Weekly reacts at this important news? Read it and find out. After DH.


Author Notes: Hi everyone. I give you just a little clarification; the QA Cup (Quidditch Association Challange Cup) it's the same as the FA Cup (Football Association Challange Cup). I do not know if that exists, but I've always thought so. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **The big step**

It was a beautiful evening towards the close of June, with a sky full of stars and a bright moon. The air of that particular night was not too cold or too hot; perfect for a little walk, hand in hand, in Kensington Park. And that was what Harry and Ginny were doing after being in a Muggle Italian Restaurant in a central street of London. The last season of Quidditch was officially over, and although that year the Holyhead Harpies had not gone beyond the third place, they still had won the QA Cup against Puddlemore United, so Harry had taken her out for a little private celebration. She had already partied with all the Team four days before, but he could not be there because of a sudden Auror mission. It was ten o'clock, and Kensington Park supposed to be close to the public, but for two wizards who could appear that was not a big problem.

"And then Jane did all those saves, which have impressed even Wood. And what about my fifth score with that fake?" she stopped, realising she was talking another time about the match. "Sorry, I was talking again about our game," Harry smiled.

"Yeah, you were, but it's ok, Ginny. I like when you talk about Quidditch." She smiled too.

"Because Quidditch turned you on?"

"It is not the Quidditch, Ginny; it is more the passionate way that you have when you do it," he said, blushing a little bit. They continue to walk until they arrived in front of a famous Muggle statue.

"You know, I always wondering what that suppose to be," Ginny said to Harry, finally changing the topic of their conversation.

"Oh, that's the Peter Pan statue."

"Who?" She asked perplex.

"Peter Pan. He is a character of a Muggle children's story, who never grow up and that could fly thinking happy thoughts."

"Really? With no broom, levitation charm or any creatures? How weird!" Harry could not laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just that sometimes you are so like Ron."

"If that should be a compliment it was terrible." He put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her closer.

"Oh come on. Your brother is not as bad as you think he is." Ginny snorted.

"I suppose he is not. Sometimes." Harry smiled, then he approached his face to his ear.

"How about this compliment? You are stunning tonight. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen," he whispered her. Ginny smiled. She knew he really thought it. He never looked away from her since he had seen her get out of their bedroom wearing that black strapless dress.

"Much better," she said, kissing him.

"But I hope you have not worn it at the Harpies celebration party," he said with a tone of voice just a little grave.

"No. I've worn a shorter one for Witch Weekly." Harry started laughing so hard; tears began to fall from his face. "I'm serious. It's from three weeks that they do not publish an article on me, or you. And this evening they have not bothered us even once."

"And why this is not good?" he asked.

"Because as far as I am happy for this, it is not normal, Harry. This silence is worrying. It means that they are plotting something big. Although after that piece in which I was cheating on you with two Cuddly Cannons players, I do not know what they may invent of new." It took several minutes before he could stop laughing, but when he finally did, Harry knew very well what he was going to say.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" It wasn't his intention to ask her to marry him in that way. But all the words Harry had thought for weeks at that moment had seemed unnecessary. He took a small velvet-lined box from his pocket and flipped it open. Inside was a gold ring with three stones. The biggest one in the centre was a pure Diamond, but the others were two little Peridot gemstone. Green as Harry's eyes and Holyhead Harpies' uniform. Green like Ginny's favourite colour.

"Yes," she said without thinking twice, and before he could put the ring on her finger, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Harry responded by hugging her and kissing her with equal ardour. The air around them suddenly became hot and thick, signalling that their little night walk would soon be over. When they broke apart, he finally put the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful, maybe just a little too Slytherin, though," she added looking better at it.

"What? But I thought you'd like it! Green is your favourite colour, and there is even the gold who's a Gryffindor colour and..."

"Harry, I was just kidding. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, Ginny," he said happier than ever. "So, do you think you can lastly forgive me for my absence at the Harpies party?" She pretends to think about it before answering.

"Yeah, I think so. And in any case, Neville has replaced you well. We have had a lot of fun, and he has not stepped on my foot once while we danced."

"Hey, I have never stepped one of your feet!" Harry exclaimed, getting a dirty look from Ginny.

"This is because you never dance. If you can, you always duck out. But you'll have to do it at our wedding. You can't run away from it."

"Well, we'll see," Harry said, before kissing her again so as to prevent her to replicate. The kiss seemed to last even longer than the previous one. "And by the way, if you remember we danced once," he managed to add despite his shortness of breath.

"Yes, I remember," Ginny said. Harry smiled.

"Are you ready to come back? Because I am." And he was pretty sure that so close as their bodies were right now, she could even feel it. Ginny nodded. Less than a minute later they were in Harry's apartment, in their bedroom, for another more appropriate kind of celebration.

When a few days after the new number of Witch Weekly came out, Ginny was on the cover with her new engagement ring in plain view. Inside the magazine, there was an article at least three pages long that headline; **The new big step of Ginevra Molly Weasley; from cheating girlfriend to unfaithful wife**. How did Witch Weekly to know in advance how the married life of Harry and Ginny would have been, it was a real mystery!


End file.
